


Aushilfskellner

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Percy, M/M, ace sub type: mostly no but sometimes yes, it's not important to the story but it's important to me
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy (eben jener Aushilfskellner), Roger (ein grässlicher Mensch, der viel zu gern flirtet).
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 2





	Aushilfskellner

**Author's Note:**

> i beg you, never do this with an actual service person.
> 
> _Percy ist so ein Mensch, mit dem man erst mal stundenlang diskutieren muss, bevor man ihn für eine schnelle Nummer in der Toilettenkabine oder hinter dem nächstbesten Busch begeistern kann_  
> [kinkster's paradise](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/5246.html?thread=93054#t93054)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum & Oralsex**

»Er stellt sich nicht sehr gut an«, beschließt Cedric wie aus dem Nichts heraus. Roger versteht noch nicht einmal, wen oder was Cedric genau gemeint haben könnte, aber das könnte auch daran gelegen haben, dass er grade der jungen Frau hinterher gesehen hat, die in Richtung Toilette verschwunden ist; vielleicht liegt es aber auch an den dreieinhalb Bier, die er intus hat. »Der Barkeeper. Oder Kellner. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, _was_ er tut, aber er macht es auf jeden Fall nicht sehr gut.« Cedric nimmt einen Schluck auf seinem Bier und wirft Roger einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Roger sich selbst ein Bild macht.

»Mir ist nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass heute ein anderer Barkeeper da ist«, gesteht Roger ohne allzu viel schlechtes Gewissen ein. Er kneift seine Augen etwas zusammen, weil er sich nicht eingestehen möchte, dass er de facto mal zum Augenarzt müsste. »Aber jetzt, da Du's sagst: Der hier hat eine Brille.«

»Und ist ungefähr sechs Jahre jünger«, fügt Cedric etwas ungläubig hinzu. »Roger, das kannst Du mir nicht wirklich erzählen.« Roger zuckt mit den Achseln und kippt das letzte bisschen seines Pints hinunter, dann bedeutet er Cedric, etwas schneller zu trinken, damit er nicht zweimal gehen muss.

  


»Zwei Guinness«, bestellt Roger, während er dem Barkeeper intensiv ins Gesicht starrt, »bitte.« Es ist offensichtlich, dass der Barkeeper sich unwohl dabei fühlt, mit Blicken abgetastet zu werden, aber Roger kann sich auch nicht davon abhalten, weswegen er weiterstiert, während er darauf wartet, dass der rothaarige Brillenträger seine zwei Guinness' gezapft hat. Aber Cedric hat nicht umsonst gesagt, dass sich er sich nicht gut anstellen würde. Roger hat noch nie in einem leeren Laden so lange auf seine Getränke gewartet, ohne davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er vielleicht vergessen wurde. Das Bier schäumt wie wild und der Kerl, der anscheinend keine Ahnung von dem hat, was er gerade tut, blickt immer wieder verzweifelt zwischen Zapfhahn und Bierglas hin und her.

»Wenn Du es schräg hältst und am Anfang fast zudrehst, geht es einfacher«, schlägt Roger ihm vor. Der Barkeeper verzieht das Gesicht und greift nach einem neuen Glas, bevor er sich daran macht, den kleinen Hebel an der Seite des Zapfhahnes umzudrehen und das Glas so schräg wie möglich zu halten. 

Es dauert immer noch ewig, aber wenigstens hat Roger am Ende das Bier. Er nimmt beide entgegen und grinst den Barkeeper an, dann sagt er, bevor er sich umdreht und zurückgeht: »Wenn Du langsam aufdrehst, geht es schneller. Der meiste Schaum entsteht, wenn das Glas trocken ist oder das Bier zu schnell reinfließt. Viel Glück noch.«

  


»Was hat so lang gedauert?«, fragt Cedric, als Roger sich wieder hinsetzt. »Und wo ist der Schaum von meinem Bier?« Roger zuckt mit den Achseln, obwohl er es genau weiß, und erwidert: »Du hast gesehen, wie unfähig er ist.« Dann hält er einen Moment inne und wirft noch einmal einen Blick an die Theke. »Aber er ist süß. Hast Du ihn Dir schon mal genauer angeschaut? Dem muss man den Wald erst noch zeigen.« Cedric schüttelt den Kopf, aber das muss nichts bedeuten. Roger hat ohnehin den besseren Geschmack.

  


* * *

  


»Hast Du Dir schon mal überlegt, einen anderen Karriereweg einzuschlagen, Bambi?«, fragt Roger, als er den bebrillten Barkeeper zum dritten Mal sieht, der sich aber immer noch nicht viel besser anstellt, seit Roger ihm ein paar Basictipps gegeben hat. »Ich meine, nicht, dass ich Dich kritisieren möchte, aber Du bist _echt_ nicht gut in Deinem Job.«

»Im Job meines Bruders«, erwidert der Rothaarige mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Roger müssen die Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn er fährt fort: »Das hier ist der Job meines Bruders. Und weil der mit gebrochenem Bein im Krankenhaus liegt und wir für ein paar Tage keinen Ersatz für ihn gefunden haben, muss ich nach der Arbeit herkommen und für ihn einspringen.«

»Wie oft noch?«, fragt Roger.

»Nur noch Freitag.« Der Barkeeper scheint sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er lieber verwirrt sein oder sich angegriffen fühlen soll. Rogers verabschiedendes »dann bis Freitag, Bambi, halt Dir den Feierabend frei« scheint ihm dabei auch nicht zu helfen.

  


* * *

  


Aushilfen arbeiten _nie_ bis zum Ende. Schon gar nicht an einem Freitag, an dem so wenig los ist wie an diesem. Vielleicht steht in ganz London am nächsten Tag der vorweihnachtliche, dezemberliche Samstagsbrunch mit den Eltern an und niemand hat Roger Bescheid gegeben, denn die Bar ist schon den gesamten Abend sehr schlecht besucht und er sitzt trotzdem hier und hat morgen keinen Besuch. (Außer Cedric, den Roger schon lang nicht mehr als Besuch bezeichnet. Mehr wie den längsten One Night Stand, den er je hatte. Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen auch friends with benefits und keiner hat es ihm gesagt. – Aber manchmal sind die Grenzen zwischen Beziehungen, die Roger führt, sehr fließend. Einmal hat er anderthalb Monate eine richtig echte Beziehung mit einem Typen namens Peregrine Derrick geführt, ohne es zu bemerken. Nun, zumindest bis zu dem Moment, in dem Peregrine ihn als seinen _Freund_ freund vorgestellt hatte. Es muss nicht erwähnt werden, dass der Abend kein gutes Ende genommen hatte, oder?)

Roger sitzt am Tresen und beobachtet den Barkeeper, der ab und an putzt (was nur noch deutlicher zeigt, wie wenig heute Abend zu tun ist) und hin und wieder zu ihm herüber kommt und sich von ihm in ein Gespräch verwickeln lässt.

»Mein Name ist übrigens Percy«, sagt er in diesem Moment und Roger sieht verwirrt aus. »Percy, nicht Bambi.« Roger grinst und erwidert: »Freut mich, Bambi, ich bin Roger.«

Doch bevor Bambi die Chance bekommt, etwas zu entgegnen, kommt eine hübsche Frau mit riesigen, ausladenden Locken an die Theke und lächelt ihm auffordernd zu. (Bambi muss nur dreimal auf die Zutatenliste schauen und sich einmal von Roger zuflüstern lassen, was er genau zu tun hat, bevor er einen Sex On The Beach und einen Mojito vor der jungen Frau abstellt. Sie bedankt sich.)

  


»Ich hätte auch gern Sex On The Beach«, sagt Roger, als Percy wieder in seiner Nähe steht. Der sieht auf das volle Glas Guinness in Rogers Hand und zieht die rechte Augenbraue nach oben, bevor er sagt: »Bist Du Dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Durcheinander zu trinken ist seltenst eine gute Idee.«

»Wer hat von einem Cocktail gesprochen?«, antwortet Roger. Dann zwinkert er Percy lasziv zu und trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Percy wird rot bis über beide Ohren und den Nacken hinunter und er entschuldigt sich stotternd und haspelnd nach hinten ins Lager. (Roger weiß, dass Percy nichts auffüllen muss, weil er vorher dabei zugesehen hat, wie Percy nach und nach alle Kühlschubladen ausgeräumt, geputzt und aufgestockt hat. Es ist ein ganz kleiner Triumph, der ihn noch ein bisschen mehr anstachelt.)

  


»Hast Du nichts Besseres zu tun, als Freitagabends allein in einer Bar zu sitzen?«, fragt Percy irgendwann, als er wiederkommt und nicht mehr glüht. 

»Ich bin nicht allein«, erwidert Roger, während er seine Stirn in Falten legt und an einer Ecke der Serviette, die neben seinem Bierglas liegt, herumspielt. »Ich bin schließlich mit Dir hier. Und ich finde, dass Du ganz ausgezeichnete Gesellschaft bist.« Jetzt grinst er. Und wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, nach Percys Hand zu greifen oder seine eigene Hand auf Percys Arm oder Bein zu legen, dann hätte er es getan. Aber leider steht Percy immer noch hinter der Theke und somit nicht in Greifweite.

»Hat Dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Du wunderschöne Augen hast, Bambi?«, fragt Roger, bevor Percy die Chance hat, sich gegen Rogers Flirterei zu entscheiden. (Doch mal ernsthaft: Wer _würde_ das auch? Roger ist nicht eingebildet, oder zumindest hofft er darauf, aber er weiß, dass er nicht hässlich ist, und erfahrungsgemäß passiert es nur sehr selten, dass ihm jemand sagt, dass er die Fliege machen soll. Was er dann auch tut. Er muss niemandem etwas aufzwingen, das derjenige nicht möchte. – Doch Percy sieht nicht aus, als ob er es _nicht_ möchte.)

»Nein«, antwortet Percy kleinlaut und er rückt seine Brille hin und her, als würde sie schlecht sitzen, obwohl sie genau da ist, wo sie hingehört. Percy scheint das auch zu bemerken, denn er hört auf und starrt Roger einfach nur durch seine dicken Brillengläser an. »Du musst es aber nicht sagen.«

»Nicht einmal, wenn es die Wahrheit ist?«, hakt Roger nach und er kann Percys Gesicht noch röter werden sehen, während seine desinteressierte Fassade noch ein bisschen weiterbröckelt. (Roger kennt Typen wie ihn. Jungs, die keine Ahnung davon haben, wie sie aussehen oder wirken. Jungs, die vermutlich noch nie homoerotische Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Jungs, die sich auch nie trauen würden, selbst auf einen Mann zuzugehen. Jungs, mit denen man erst stundenlang diskutieren muss, bevor sie sich von einer schnellen Nummer auf der Toilette oder hinter einem Busch begeistern lassen. Jungs, die sich erst schämen, aber nachher das Versauteste sind, das man sich zwischen die Laken holen kann. Jungs die viel zu verletzlich, aber gleichzeitig viel zu unwiderstehlich sind. Jungs, die sich am Ende verlieben und das Herz gebrochen bekommen.)

»Noch nicht einmal dann«, erwidert Percy, bevor er sich nach vorne auf seine Arbeitsfläche lehnt und damit beinahe in Berührungsnähe kommt. ( _O Gott_ , Roger _kennt_ diesen Blick, den Percy ihm zu wirft. Dieser neugierige, aber Scham erfüllte Blick, der bedeutet, dass er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er Rogers Hand ergreifen oder von sich schlagen soll.) »Das ist schade.« Rogers Feststellung hängt zwischen ihnen und verändert sich, als er weiterspricht: »Ich hätte Dir noch ganz andere Sachen zu sagen, wenn Du mich lassen würdest.« Sein Lächeln wächst, bis es zu einem wölfischen Grinsen geworden ist. Er zieht seine eine Augenbraue nach oben und er ist sich bewusst, dass er wirken muss wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute eingekesselt hat. (Und ein bisschen ist es das doch auch, oder nicht? Er ist auf Schürzenjagd und ausnahmsweise trägt sein Objekt der Begierde tatsächlich eine Schürze, auf der in gold-roten Lettern _Phoenix_ steht, neben denen die stilisierte Version eines Phönix abgebildet ist).

  


»Ich mag Dich, Bambi«, sagt Roger, als Percy nur still ist und ihn anstarrt »Du siehst gut aus und Du bist süß.« Er macht eine Pause, um Percy die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas zu erwidern. »Außerdem hätte ich, wenn ich an Deiner Stelle wäre, schon längst die Hose fallen lassen und _ja_ gesagt.« Percy wird so rot, dass Roger kurz befürchtet, dass er ohnmächtig wird.

»Höchstwahrscheinlich hast Du gleich Feierabend und ich mein ja nur, ich wohne nicht so weit von hier entfernt. In Laufweite sogar.«

  


(Eigentlich rechnet Roger nicht damit, dass Percy eine halbe Stunde später seine ordentlich zusammengelegte, schwarze Schürze in einen Schrank wirft und immer wieder zu ihm blickt, während er seinen Lohnzettel schreibt. Roger rechnet auch nicht damit, dass Percy seinen Mantel überzieht und dann vor ihm stehen bleibt, als hätte er zuvor mit Roger übereingestimmt. Und gleich dreimal rechnet Roger nicht damit, dass Percy seine Hand ergreift, kaum dass sie die winterliche Kälte draußen betreten.

 _Ich hab' das noch nie gemacht_ , flüstert er hinter Rogers geschlossener Tür und Roger antwortet, _ja, ich weiß, Bambi, es ist okay._

Und vielleicht ist es Rogers bestätigende, verständnisvolle Art oder eventuell die Gewissheit, dass sie sich nie wieder zu sehen brauchen, die Percy dazu bringt, vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen und zu zeigen, dass er doch gar nicht so unerfahren ist, wie er wirkt. Die Art und Weise, wie er mit seiner Hand, seiner _Zunge_ umgeht.

 _Sicher, dass Du das noch nie gemacht hast?_ , fragt Roger irgendwann atemlos, die Finger tief in Percys Haaren vergraben. Percy zieht sich zurück, die Augen aufgerissen und mit Speichel, der aus seinem Mundwinkel rinnt.

 _Warum? Mache ich etwas falsch?_ Die Panik in Percys Augen ist echt, also beugt Roger sich unangenehm tief und küsst ihn fest und viel zu nass.

 _Nein, Du bist wundervoll, Bambi._ )


End file.
